A Little Treat
by Lord of Ki
Summary: A quick little one-shot that I wrote up and also entered for a Valentine's day contest on DA. It features Rouge taking care of Shadow after a particulary hard week of GUN agent work.


A Little Treat

Quietly the ebony colored hedgehog opened the door to the expansive mansion that belonged to one of the few people that he'd allowed very close to his heart, and walked into the foyer.

Shadow the Hedgehog, couldn't believe it himself, but he was actually excited.

More excited then he had been in a long, long time.

This had been a lengthy, strenuous week to be an agent of GUN.

He had never before been on as many combat missions previous to this month's and this single week had left even him, the Ultimate Life form, precariously close to exhaustion.

His entire torso ached. Every single muscle and ligament felt as though it were on fire. A dull, slow moving fire that seemed to know how badly it was effecting him and mocked Shadow's pretentious ignorance of the pain.

But someone had given him a chance for a momentary escape from the torment his job had been giving him lately.

Shadow smiled as he made his way up the foyer's center staircase and walked down the right of a forking pair of hallways.

It was hard to believe how fortuitous their systematically chosen day off was.

Of all the days, they just so happened to get _this_ one to themselves!

The hedgehog fought the smile that threatened to spread on his face as he approached the door to their room.

She said because of what she had had planned for him, this would one of the best days of his life.

A bold claim when considering what else they'd done together.

He opened the door to their room. It was dark inside except for a stocky, vanilla scented candle that was lit on top a large dresser to the side of the heart-shaped king-sized bed that they both slept in.

Shadow chuckled inwardly at how appropriate the bed's shape happened to be today.

Soft music was playing lightly through the room, but Shadow couldn't immediately recognize who it was by, or where exactly it was coming from.

If she was going for the perfect sensual atmosphere, she'd definitely succeeded.

But when he saw her, all of that didn't matter.

Rouge the Bat looked slightly surprised to see him when he came through the door, but instantly the surprise on her face was slicked over by an enticing smile.

"Hey baby…" she said. Her voice was inviting, and so very comforting. It flowed through the air smoothly like water and Shadow eagerly drank it in like it was his first cool drink during a hot summer.

And the sensuous attire she wore was making Shadow even thirstier.

The gorgeous bat was dressed in a white, silken robe that fit her fantastic curves flawlessly and perfectly matched the fine coat of white fur that adorned her head.

The robe was slightly open in the front, rewarding Shadow with teasing peeks of her tan, supple flesh and a slight view of her cleavage that begged Shadow to reveal it in its entirety.

"I should've known you would try to get home as soon as possible." she purred, walking up to him smoothly.

Shadow loved the fluid motion of her spacious hips flowing from one side to the other as she came to him and he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Well you know me." he said, "I don't like to keep you waiting."

Rouge smiled again. "Mmm… I know."

She closed the distance between them completely then, her body pressing against his so closely their noses touched.

Shadow smiled, which was an utter rarity and an incredible showing of how much she affected him.

Then her amazing scent hit him.

God, she smelled so good.

Her sweet, syrupy aroma was absolutely captivating.

Without even realizing it, he leisurely caressed her cheek. Rouge sighed serenely and leaned her face into his gentle touch.

"You said you had something special planned for me today." he said, moving his hand from her cheek so his finger tips could teasingly tickle the side of her throat.

Rouge gasped.

A soft, abrupt sound that increased Shadow's burgeoning desire to have her right then and there hundredfold. He'd knowingly caressed one of her most erogenous zones and he couldn't keep the small smirk from budding on his face from being able to affect her with such a tender touch.

"Keep touching me like that and I might forget." Rouge replied in a low whisper.

Shadow chuckled, moving his hand back up to the bat's cheek. "Wouldn't want that now would we?"

Rouge smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips but moved away before he could take fully advantage of this act and skip to the end result of what she was sure would be an incredible night. "We wouldn't."

Then she turned away from him and Shadow didn't mind.

The excellent view she'd purposefully given him of her faultless ass as she walked over to the dresser with the candle on it made her perfect whether she was coming or going.

When Rouge reached the dresser, she looked over her shoulder at him briefly, a small grin on her face.

Then she slowly bent over, showing over off her well-rounded wonder as she opened one of the drawers and began grabbing several things Shadow honestly couldn't have cared less to see right now.

His gaze was completely entranced by the view of her round, perfect ass, and the back of her powerful, lean legs she was giving him.

Right now he wanted nothing more but to flip back the end of that sinuous robe and—

"Mobius to Shadow?"

Her voice came seemingly out of nowhere, snapping him out of his daydream.

Rouge had turned around a few moments ago, now holding several thick vials filled with a broadly different array of colorful fluids in each, but he'd been too deep into his reverie to notice.

He had the grace to look embarrassed even though he knew she didn't care and was even amused. "Sorry."

Rouge giggled and then shrugged. "No problem."

Then she started laughing, an enthrallingly, sultry sound that tickled the very air he breathed. A sound that made his breath catch ever so lightly in his throat.

He loved that laugh. She'd always do it right before they did the big "it".

"What is it with guys and big booties?" she asked, still laughing.

Shadow smirked before giving his own shrug. "It's just how we work."

And he was suddenly gone, his body disappearing in a brilliant flash of green light.

Rouge widened her eyes in surprise and began walking over to where he'd just been before she suddenly felt warm, gentle hands reach under her robe and grabbed her ass, squeezing her flesh possessively and making her squeal in surprise.

Shadow kissed her on her neck, exactly where he'd been caressing her minutes before and felt himself begin to grow hard when she moaned, a tender cooing sound, and leaned her body against him. "Some things we like are so much better when they're nice and soft to hold on to." he said huskily, his voice going deep with the passion that was threatening to overwhelm the both of them.

It didn't take him long to realize Rouge was wearing absolutely nothing under the robe.

With one hand still on her rear, his other hand went gliding ever so teasingly over her thigh.

He could feel Rouge's chest heaving as she fought to breath against the pleasure that was filling her throat. "S-Shadow…" she panted, her arms hugging the vials she'd collected tight to her chest.

Shadow smiled deviously, again remembering her promise, and let her out of his passionate grasp and walked from behind her to her front.

Rouge couldn't help but let out a small, disappointed whimper as he did. "Tease…" Shadow suddenly looked as if she'd slapped him in the face. "Look who's calling who a tease!"

"I don't know Shadow, you might be better then me at it one day." she joked.

Shadow's look became smug, "I thought I already was."

Rouge raised an eyebrow at him, "Lay on the bed lover boy and we'll see whose better."

"Whatever you say." Shadow complied and bent down to tug his air shoes off of his feet.

After doing so, Shadow laid his back on the bed, and started patting the spacious area next to him.

"Care to join me?"

"Ah ah ah, Shadow," Rouge teased, "We'll definitely get to that later, but for now, turn onto your stomach."

Shadow nodded and did as he was told, but he winced when he felt his right arm suddenly cramp up as he was turning over.

"Damn it." he hissed under his breath and secretly hoped his soreness wouldn't affect his performance for whatever she had planned for them.

"It's alright baby," Rouge reassured him, noticing his sudden discomfort, "I'll make you feel a whole lot better soon."

"One of your many fine traits." he said, as he rested his chin on his forearms.

Smiling from her lover's compliment, Rouge stripped out of the thin material of her robe, revealing the fullness of her body and sweet supple curves, and went over to the nightstand positioned adjacent to the bed.

Once there, she placed two of the three vials she had taken from her dresser onto the nightstand, and pulled out the cork of the vial she currently held in her hands.

The vial was filled with azure fluid that was streaked by stripes of pink.

As soon as Rouge pulled out the cork, the saccharine smell of creamy caramel filled her nostrils and the bat sighed as she took in the pleasing scent.

It was light, and breezy. Not at all overwhelming.

She suddenly noticed that Shadow had turned his head on its side and was now staring at her. Well, staring a certain aspects of her.

She couldn't help but blush slightly as the hedgehog's eyes, ruby red orbs that could be cold and piercing one moment, yet warm and almost gentle the next, enthusiastically took in her nakedness. Her blush grew deeper when Shadow hungrily licked his lips.

"What is that stuff?" he asked, finally able to tear his gaze from Rouge's bare curves and meet her eyes.

Rouge didn't answer him and simply got into bed with him, sitting on her knees between Shadow's spread legs.

Then, she emptied the vial's entire contents onto the hedgehog's back.

She could feel him shiver from the sudden balminess of the liquid.

"Damn that stuff's warm." he commented.

"Yep." Rouge said, a devilish smile slowly spreading, "How do you feel right now?"

The hedgehog below her shrugged. "Not too different. Now will you tell me what this stuff—"

Whatever he was about to say, Rouge didn't allow him a chance to finish his sentence.

She gently started to rub the fluid all over Shadow's back and his arms and Rouge's smiled widened when the hedgehog's body suddenly jolted as if he'd been struck by a blow.

"How about now?" Rouge asked, continuing to massage the oily liquid into Shadow's back and caress his arms whenever she got the chance.

He was so tense. Every muscle in his back was rock hard with stiffness.

Not that she was complaining much. He felt absolutely incredible.

The feel of his muscles in her hands, so hard, so firm, and then, the feeling of his muscles slowly melting in her hands as she continued to massage him, tightened things low in her body.

She moved her hands to the base of his neck, massaging the muscles there.

"This feels great." The hedgehog finally admitted dreamily, sounding more peaceful then she'd ever heard from him.

"I knew you'd love it." Rouge said, moving her hands so she could press her thumbs directly between Shadow's shoulder blades.

Shadow hissed, his body going utterly limp beneath her.

"You've worked so hard this week." Rouge continued, "I thought this would be a good way to let up some tension."

Shadow chuckled lightly as she continued to caress his neck. "You were right."

As she felt the tension ease its way fully out of his neck, Rouge slowly moved her soft and pliable hands down towards his back once more, again applying gentle strokes.

Placing her left hand at the bottom of the base of his neck, she began to slowly stroke downwards, nice and gently, down his body as though she were rubbing a domestic cat.

When she stroked all the way down, to the very tip of his tail, Shadow shivered. A low moan, almost a purr slowly rose from his throat.

Rouge couldn't believe the affect she was having on him. She'd never heard him, or even thought a hedgehog could give off a sound like that.

"How do you feel sugah?" she asked.

"Perfect." was Shadow's whispery answer and made that sound again when she lifted her hand off his tail and began the same process again with her right hand.

Now sure that she'd successfully removed the pressure in his back, she patted him on the back, signaling to him that the massage was over.

"How's that for a Valentine's Day gift?" she asked him smugly.

Shadow didn't move at first.

"Shadow?" she said, patting his back again, "You okay?"

The hedgehog still didn't move, but his body startled trembling rapidly.

He was laughing.

"You are **very** good at that," he said, suddenly stopping his laughter as his own look became smug, "but I think you missed something." he said, turning over onto his back so Rouge was now straddling him.

The instant he did, Rouge widened her eyes.

He was right. There was something else on him that was hard and stiff.

A very big, and important something.

Rouge smiled, "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten."

She grasped his endowment firmly in her hands and stroked him like she'd done the rest of his upper body.

Shadow groaned at the feeling and eagerly lay back as Rouge relieved the tension that had built up.

One succulent touch at a time.

_Author's Note: Don't worry, I'm making a sequel so you can see what gift Shadow got Rouge ! -_


End file.
